


Pretty in Pink

by imfallingforyoureyes102



Series: On the Outside Looking In [16]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Eventual Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light-Hearted, Mutual Pining, Pranks, outside looking in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfallingforyoureyes102/pseuds/imfallingforyoureyes102
Summary: Roy lets out an irritated huff. “Felicity -,”“It was an accident!” she squeaks out, her voice muffled from where it’s pressed into the back of Oliver’s dress shirt.“You putpink hair dyein my shampoo, Felicity.Whatabout that is an accident?”(Or, Roy falls victim to a revenge plot that Felicitypromiseswas meant for someone else, and it’s Sin - Sara’s ward and new member of the team - that witnesses the relentless bickering and teasing that ensues. She’s not really sure if she remembers what it’s like to have a family, but watching the smiles on Diggle’s face - watching the gentle looks that pass between a certain IT expert and Starling City’s vigilante - she’s pretty sure if felt a lot like this).
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: On the Outside Looking In [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1319063
Comments: 57
Kudos: 316





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, idk what this was. I really tried to get into Sin's head but I found her really tough to write. I just had a portion of this idea in my head and tried to spin something for it but am not sure if I really like the way it panned out. Definitely not something I'm super proud of and definitely not as "outside looking in" ish as I would like, but I wanted to see if I could write something in an hour or so and decided to run with it. 
> 
> Sorry if it seems weird or rough around the edges, I know some people wanted to see Sin. Hopefully, in the future, I can get into her head more :)). Anyway hope you enjoy!

Sin darts from her place pressed up against the wall, her eyes wide as she stares at the front door to Felicity’s apartment. There’s a series of loud footsteps echoing down the hall – almost as if someone’s running – and Sin lets out holy thank you to whatever Gods are watching out for her as the door flies open and crashes exactly where she had been three seconds ago.

Sin drops into the armchair, lazily throwing her legs up on the coffee table and folding her arms across her chest. An amused smirk creeps onto her face as she takes in a very frazzled, very jittery Felicity Smoak. The IT expert’s hair is in complete disarray, her glasses lopsided, and she’s absolutely silent as she takes in the people scattered around her living room.

“Sin,” Felicity acknowledges breathlessly, trying and 100% failing at attempting to act nonchalant.

Oliver and Diggle glance up from their places in the kitchen at the sound of Felicity’s voice, worried  _ what’s wrongs  _ and amused greetings slipping from their lips when –

_ “FELICITY!” _

Felicity jolts, barging into the room and slamming the door behind her. She hops over Sin’s legs before stopping suddenly and frantically scanning the room, her arms waving and feet shuffling in a hysterical dance.

Her eyes land on Diggle – the poor guy is standing stone still with a jar of marinara sauce held lightly in his hands – and in the next second, Felicity’s diving behind the large man and angling him so that he’s placed exactly between her and the door.

Sin and Oliver exchange raised eyebrows.

“Felicity -,” Diggle starts.

“No! Shut up!” she whispers fiercely. “Shut up, Dig. I’m not here - ,”

“Felicity!”

Roy’s voice rings through the entire apartment as he slams the door open, charging in with furrowed brows and an angry frown and –

_ Bright pink hair? _

Sin’s chuckle is overpowered by Diggle’s bark of laughter, and the older man bends at the waist as his laughter turns to full blown gasps, revealing Felicity’s petrified form.

“Dig!” Felicity squeaks in utter disbelief, whacking a hard hand against his back. “You’re useless, you know that? Absolutely useless –  _ EEPP! _ ,”

Felicity lets out a loud yelp, yanking the spatula from Oliver’s grip and hurling it towards Roy as he charges towards her. Sin is pretty certain that the fact that it nails Roy in the face will  _ not _ help Felicity in garnering the younger man’s sympathies, but it’s still amazing to watch everyone’s faces light up in surprise at the accuracy of her shot.

But then Roy’s growling and Felicity’s panicking and Oliver and Diggle are watching the two with  _ far  _ too much amusement and yeah, Roy looks ten thousand times pissed and Felicity looks ten thousand times guilty, but Sin’s also ten thousand times sure she hasn’t felt this kind of warmth in a long, long time. 

She’s surrounded by morons, sure. There’s really no other way to articulate that sentiment, especially watching the scene unfold in front of her. They’re all idiots– smart, intelligent, idiots with hearts of gold – but still idiots, nonetheless.

Diggle’s an idiot because he somehow finds himself in the middle of every dispute within the team and almost  _ always  _ ends up at the mercy of either Felicity’s or Lyla’s loud voice. Sara’s an idiot because she thinks it’s a-okay to give Roy explosive arrows for a friendly game of darts. (It’s not).

Oliver and Felicity are dumb _ ,  _ stupid _ , oblivious  _ idiots because there is literally  _ nothing  _ platonic about the tender smiles and shoulder touches and longing gazes. 

Roy’s also an idiot, for obvious reasons.

The only person Sin believes to be the slightest bit sane is Thea, but then she remembers that Thea’s the dumbass that thinks dating the dude that mugged her is romantic, and it’s in those moments that Sin really understands that Oliver and Thea are siblings. 

So yes, idiots. But, for the first time in a long time, they’re  _ her  _ idiots –  _ her  _ family – and it’s a good fucking feeling.

Sin is snapped from her thoughts when a kitchen towel whips through the air, following the spatula’s trajectory. Roy swats it to the ground, glaring at Felicity, and when Diggle continues to do absolutely nothing in the way of shielding her from Roy’s fury, she shoves him out of the way, instead reaching for Oliver.

She yanks at his arms, placing him directly in front of her, and Oliver lets her tug him every which way with a small smile so content and so at ease that Sin knows Oliver’s feeling just as thankful to be surrounded by idiots as she is.

Roy saunters right up to Oliver, his jaw twitching as Oliver folds his arms across his chest and flashes him a taunting smirk.

“Oliver.”

“Roy.”

The two men stare at each other, Oliver’s lips pressing into a thin line as a smile threatens to break through. Roy moves to step around Oliver, but the older man is quicker, shifting just enough to block Felicity from view.

Roy lets out an irritated huff. “Felicity -,”

“It was an accident!” she squeaks out, her voice muffled from where it’s pressed in the back of Oliver’s dress shirt.

“You put  _ pink hair dye _ in my shampoo, Felicity.  _ What _ about that is an accident?”

“It wasn’t meant for you!”

Roy blanches. “What?”

Oliver smirks, but then he takes in the implications of the sentence and it’s his turn to look shocked and his eyes widen almost comically.

_ ” _ Wait _ , what?” _

Felicity shrinks away from the two men, relinquishing her grip on Oliver’s sleeves as he turns to face her, her hands held out in front of her in a placating gesture.

She looks like she’s about to dart, but then she’s tilting her head in thought and pursing her lips and, in the next second, Felicity’s drawing herself up to her full height. Sin admires the bravery – she really does – but the fact that Felicity’s full height  _ with heels  _ barely brushes the tip of Oliver’s chin is a tiny bit underwhelming.

Oliver puffs out his chest a bit and Sin wants to laugh because  _ who would fall for that  _ but then Felicity’s eyes are dropping to Oliver’s chest and arms and good god - ,

“Blondie!” Sin quips and Felicity snaps around to face her, eyebrows raised in confusion. “ _ Focus _ , dude.”

Felicity flushes a deep red.

“Right.”

“Felicity,” Oliver starts, his voice all “low” and “threatening” and “intimidating” and Sin wants to  _ roll _ .  _ her _ .  _ eyes _ . because  _ everyone _ can see that Oliver’s expression is far closer to adoration than accusation and it’s  _ really  _ hurting the whole big bad vigilante vibe he’s trying to pull off. “What do you mean it wasn’t meant for Roy?”

Felicity huffs.

“I told you what would happen if you and Sin kept kicking that dumb soccer ball around my computers. There are consequences for you ignoring me and being a big, dumb Grumpus, Oliver - ,”

“Yeah, consequences that  _ I’m  _ suffering - ,”

“Roy,” Oliver holds up his hand, not breaking eye contact with Felicity. “Not important right now.”

Roy growls, but Oliver’s attention stays locked on the blonde in front of him. He opens his mouth to talk, but Felicity beats him to it.

“You guys broke my  _ laptop  _ -,”

“You have a million laptops, Felicity, that wasn’t even one you use - ,”

“My  _ laptop _ , Oliver!” Felicity snaps. “My favorite laptop! The first one I bought with my own money – the one with the little sloth sticker on the  _ S  _ key and the dent in it from when I crashed my bike at MIT! You guys killed her with your dumb balls!”

“Uh Fel -,”

“Shut  _ up,  _ Roy, I know what that sounded like!” she says with a stomp.

Sin doesn’t know how Felicity does it, but the two men fall silent almost instantly. Oliver opens and closes his mouth before snapping it shut completely, instead pressing his lips together in a thin line as he watches Felicity wearily.

Her glare is strong and steady, and it only takes a few seconds for her to break down Oliver’s resolve. His shoulders slump slightly in defeat and for a second he almost looks guilty and Sin finds it absolutely  _ fascinating _ that Oliver Queen can command an entire room of vigilantes and businessmen – that he can hide his double life from an entire city and its police force – yet cannot, for the life of him, remain steadfast under the scrutiny of an overcaffeinated blonde.

Oliver squirms.

“ _ Technically,” _ he draws out, “It was Sin who kicked it - ,”

“ _ Hey _ !” Sin interjects, straightening up from her slouching position in the armchair and frowning at Oliver.

He shrugs. “Every man for himself - ,”

“Oh cut the crap, asshole.”

“Yeah,  _ cut the crap _ Oliver, you lying liar, I watched the footage and it was your dumb foot that kicked the dumb ball and made a dumb dent in  _ my stuff!” _

Oliver opens his mouth to argue before snapping it shut.

“Besides,” Felicity huffs, “Sin told me what happened right after because she’s an actual  _ human  _ with a  _ conscience _ .”

Oliver throws Sin an exasperated scowl.

Sin shrugs, putting her hands up in defense, a sly smirk slipping onto her face, “Sorry dude, every man for themselves.”

Oliver turns to Felicity.

“Okay,” he grumbles. “Okay, yeah. Even though Sin is 100% at fault for this too, I will take responsibility for both her and my actions.  _ Like an actual human with a conscience _ .”

Oliver throws a pointed glare Sin’s way.

“If it means anything,” he continues, turning back to Felicity with a soft voice. “The reason I didn’t tell you about it was because I was having your computer repaired - ,”

“You mean so you could just pretend it never happened.”

Oliver blinks at Felicity.

“Well.. I mean..yeah.” he trails off.

“We’re adults, Oliver. You can’t just avoid things because it’s uncomfortable. You have to deal with mistakes in a mature, civilized manner.”

“Oh, right, like pink hair dye?”

“That’s different - ,”

“It is  _ not  _ different, Felicity. It is  _ so  _ much more immature - ,”

“Not now, Roy.”

Roy throws his hands up in irritation and Oliver flashes him a sharp look.

“How am I at fault here?” Roy whispers to Sin, but she too brushes him off, all too amused with the staring match going on between Oliver and Felicity.

The two glare at each other for a good while, but soon enough, Oliver’s expression is melting into something much softer and Felicity’s lips are pulling in the coy grin that only Oliver can instigate. And then they’re talking to each other in voices too low for Sin to really hear anything, and Oliver’s playfully elbowing Felicity and Felicity’s showing Oliver something on her phone and Oliver’s beaming down at Felicity like she holds the world in her hands. 

They’re doing the thing they do when they seemingly forget that anyone else is in the room and yeah, Sin kind of wants to bang her head against the coffee table, but it’s also kind of sweet and for a second, Sin thinks that maybe  _ this  _ is the moment that the two of them stop being idiots, but - ,”

“FELICITY!”

Both Oliver and Felicity jump, and they turn to face Roy.

“Hmm,” Felicity blinks. “What’s up?”

“I STILL HAVE PINK HAIR!”

Felicity’s face drops, her red stained lips opening in a small pout.

“Yeah,” she cringes, “About that…”

**_Breaking News:_ **

**_Starling City’s Superheroes Serve in Style_ **

_ First leather pants, now pink hair? The Arrow’s sidekick Arsenal was recently spotted foiling the plans of a long sought drug ring while sporting bubblegum pink locks. Where we once thought that these masked vigilantes served to save our city from the atrocities of violence, now we are not so sure. Can this abomination of a fashion crime be excused, or is it time for The Arrow to go solo once more? Starling City’s very own Thea Queen offers her thoughts, a sentiment thoroughly backed by the residents of the city: _

_ “Pink hair with that red jacket? Uh-uh. I think I’ll take my chances on my own, thank you very much.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry if it's sucky/random. Definitely not my best work, but I still wanted to post so it doesn't feel like I was wasting time lol. Love you all!


End file.
